My Life
by The DI
Summary: On the night before her wedding, Rory GilmoreHayden looks back on her life. AU. oneshot


AN: I don't own the Gilmore Girls. ASP and the CW do. This is an AU look at the Life of Rory as a Gilmore-Hayden. All with Jess and Dean happened except for the 4th season finale and all the times Jess came back. Logan/Colin/Finn are best friend/brother types.

Some may say my life was a fairy tale, sadly it didn't start out that way...

I was born a scandal. My parents had me when they were sixteen. Their parents had a fit and forced them to get married as soon as the first doctor's confirmation. So they finished out high school and went the route for college their parents chose for them since birth.

I was raised a society child. Nannies were my parental figures and it made me in ways resent my parents. I made my best friends when I started to crawl at the first function. We formed our famous sub parties even in diapers. Little did I know that these people would be my best friends for life.

My parents couldn't handle the stress and their marriage any longer. Mom filed for divorce and moved to a small town with me in tow. I was five years old. I still saw my friends every day since my grandparents, both sets, wanted to be apart of my life no matter where I lived.

Dad became a deadbeat with empty promises and false hope. He never came to my eighth birthday party, though it didn't matter, as the story says the cops shut it down.

My coffee addiction, brought me to this amazing diner in the center of town and I learned of the quirky and interesting people that lived in this quaint locale.

Went to prep school a half hour outside of town, and realized I was alone. My best friend went away to boarding school. I wouldn't see him for years and occasionally would get phone calls, and emails, but that's all I would expect from him.

I perfected the society mask at 4. Most people at school didn't know the real me. The one my best friends knew. If schoolmates knew who I was they would think I was all about my name and image, when I really wanted to be known for me and my grades.

I met the bane of my existence in school. He'd tease me and call me some biblical name. A cocky jackass playboy this kid was. Later I was told that he had a crush on me, but used third grade tactics to get my attention. At the time I had a boyfriend from the town I was inhabiting. This boy was a jealous type. Always got mad when I hung out with my best guy friends. He thought I was in love with them. Cheated on that bag boy with the town's miscreant. I was too glad to get rid of that floppy haired freak. The miscreant was the diner man's nephew, a bad boy with a soft interior. I fell hard. Our relationship was physical without ever giving into sex.

None of the people in the small town knew the real me as well. The society me. The young woman who planned events and played golf. Went to business meetings and teas. To them I was quiet , innocent and a bookworm.

The bad boy eventually left me when I was eighteen, right before my graduation and ascendence into an Ivy League. The Ivies were to please the grand parents. I was a legacy at two of the schools, but agreed to follow in the maternal grandparent's footsteps. Little did I know what I was getting myself into.

My best friend in the whole world was there. He never told me and one night surprised me at the local pub with our other close friends who I knew were residing on campus.

He and I had the time of our lives those four years behind the Ivy covered walls. I could be myself again, not hide behind this "innocent persona" that I formed over the last thirteen years. We joined a secret society that we were legacy founders of, and fell in love...with each other.

This man, I knew in my heart that I have loved since we were in diapers. But the love was so imbedded in my brain that with one kiss it could be opened. And boy was that first kiss the best ever. I lost myself to him. He was my first, my only. My soul mate, lover, best friend. He challenges me in so many ways and so many levels. I cannot fathom life without him.

He reintroduced me to his parents after 13 years of separation. They were excited, called my grandparents up and started planning our wedding.

A year later, he proposed in the best way possible. On the couch after watching Willy Wonka for the billionth time. Mom would have been proud.

Speaking of mom, she fell in love with and married the diner man. He still to this day provides us with our precious coffee.

Dad, well he married some woman and had a daughter. She left him. I reconciled with my dad before my college graduation.

When I was eighteen, right before graduation, my grandparents, both sets, named me the heiress to their companies and fortunes. I am now worth over a billion dollars. The richest person in the world. Not that I care for material things.

I look back and I cannot think of life without my man by my side, or the other stooges causing mischief, may it be the famous drunk Australian, or the tightwad in the sweater vest. These three were my best friends. They took place of my immediate family, what my parents couldn't achieve.

Tomorrow is my wedding day and I will officially marry the love of my life. To get to where I am today was quite a feat, but I did it, and they say it's a fairy tale ending. But I say its just the beginning.

My name is Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore-Hayden...soon to be Huntzberger.

This is my life.


End file.
